I hope someday
by ThelifeonMars
Summary: Love and shyness are a bad combination. Teri's life has been always complicated, but when someone that she had loved since childhood comes to her, will him help her to feel better? Welcome to her fragile world.   Teri x Gumball / Teri's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ! I wanted to make a new story, but this time about a character that I think is so underrated, Teri.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

_Well, this is my story, how unkind the fate can be, don't you think?_

_When you love someone, will do anything for him or her, but, what happens when you're not the only one who loves that person? and if your best friend loves him too?_

_ Would you hurt someone who loves you? or you will fall in the path of auto destruction?_

_Or maybe, there's a light to guide you to the right way_

_Who knows, maybe, there's a chance._

* * *

_"Look me if you like me, look me if you like me"_ I said in my mind, I was behind a locker watching him, there he was, calm and confident as ever, pulling out his books

I couldn't avoid to stay there to looking at him, it maybe that to him my existence is insignificant, and maybe he'll never know nothing more of me than my name and that I'm going to the same school, but he'll never know what I like or what I want , less about my feelings about him. He'll never know, that despite that once I slapped him, not because he had treated my badly, but instead the helplessness of knowing that he'll never notice that I love him overcame me at that moment, but deep down, I love him, I hope than someday, I'll be brave enough to talk to him about what I feel for him, someday ..

_"Hi, Teri"_ I heard behind me, I turned around and it was Penny , Gumball's platonic love, and curiously, one of my best friends.

_"Hi, Penny"_ I said desultory

"What are you doing here, we have to go to class" she said cheerfully. Even she, one of my best friends, doesn't know about my feelings about him, but I prefer to keep it that way, she also has feelings for Gumball, and Gumball surely also for her.

When I got to the classroom, I sat next to Penny, Gumball was ahead and constantly turned to chat with Penny, though, as a consolation, sometimes we had visual contact between us.

I could hear them talking, they sound so happy to talk to each other, he would someday talk to me like this?, Maybe I'm idealizing him, I don't really know him well, but for me, he is perfect, but for him , I'm just a boring piece of paper who has a lot of problems.

Sometimes when I'm home alone, I draw some tears in my face, and that way I let out the anguish of knowing that I'm invisible to him, it's so hard to know that your best friend also wants to be with someone you love since childhood, since kindergarten . We spent our whole lives so close but yet so far, always separated by a few steps, but between us stands the barrier of my shyness and fear

_"Teri, are you okay?"_ I heard a voice like his, lifted my head and saw him, he was talking to me, he was worrying about me

_"Oh ... y-y-yes!"_ I stammered and replied in a nervous tone

He smiled at me hearing this, he turned and keep talking with Penny, he smiles every time he hears her voice, and worse still, I smile every time I hear his voice. I couldn't believe that he worried about me, that he had noticed me and talked to me, when I remember his words, my eyes lit up and my paper heart starts pumping.

The bell rang and I saw him in a hurry to leave the classroom, he is so active, so passionate, but in the other hand, I'm slow and quiet, but I hope that the theory of the opposites is true, and that ... I am his opposite pole. We all walked toward the cafeteria, Penny asked me to go with her to lunch with Gumball and Darwin, I just nodded. Upon arrival we saw how the table was empty, and Gumball and Darwin were waiting for us. When we arrived, they greet us and we sit with them. Penny was looking at him with her eyes filled with desire, and Gumball, for my disgrace, was doing the same. When I saw them, I just wanted to run as fast and far as possible, I felt as if they had lit a match on me and I was starting to burn slowly,in that kind of moments, I'd really love to have some matches with me.

_"So .. why don't you eat something, Teri?" _Darwin asked, trying to break the ice

_" .. I'm not hungry, that's all " _I said, looking to the future couple

_"Please, you have to eat something," _said Darwin

_"Nah, don't worry" _I said immediately cutting the conversation

They looked so happy, him and her, and I. .. , an observer of that, and Darwin was sit there, doing nothing, just following his brother, as always

After lunch, Penny turned to me to talk about what Gumball told her

_"Gumball said that we should be together in the History report, the groups are of 5, we only need to add someone" _said excitedly

_"Oh .. Okay," _I said without surprise

_"What's the matter, I do not like to see you sad, Teri. You know that together we can overcome anything, you just have to tell me"_ she said with a conciliatory voice, I just wanted to break in tears, I was so glad that I hadn't my pencil near

_"Thanks Penny, I really appreciate your support, but I don't feel brave enough to tell you"_ I said with a broken voice, she just hugged me and stroked my head, it was so sad to know that my best friend was both my most powerful opponent.

The day continued as normal, I spent the rest of day in the nurse's office, where I hoped that, somehow, Gumball would come here and I'll be here to help him, I dreamed about that day, everyday.

_''Someday, I'll tell you what I feel, I just hope that I won't tell you when it's to late'' _I said while I was staring at him from the nursery door

At the end of the day as routine,Tina trampled me, which luckily didn't crumpled me, she just laughed and went on her way, it was hard already to know that to whom you like since childhood, won't ever notice you and obviously likes your best friend, but the bullies like Tina just make my situation worse, but, this was my life, I was a survivor, I knew that good days were gonna come or at least that's what I hope.

**Thanks for reading !**

**I'll upload the next chapter soon, I hope you liked the story**

**Please review, and till the next chapter !**


	2. Chapter 2

_******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet.**_

_******''All I need'' is a song of Radiohead, I'm not affiliated or else to them.**_

_''Love is the only game you lose, simply for refusing to play it.'' - Wolfgang Von Goethe_

* * *

The next day I woke up thinking about what Penny told me yesterday about her unconditional friendship.

_''What a good friend she is with me''_ I thought, I couldn't avoid to feel some guilt, she trusts in me, but I can't tell her my secret, I know, I'm a coward.

I heard Mom calling me downstairs, It's time to go to school and I'll have to take the Bus, I heard how my phone ringed, it was a message:

_''Sorry Teri, I'm not going to school today, I feel sick. ''_ I read from the incoming message, It was from Penny

_''Oh well, looks like It's going to be a long day, just like always.'' _I thought

I went downstairs, my Mom was there, she made me for breakfast some toasts and milk, I had some issues with food, so she just tries to adequate my diet to avoid that I fall into more serious stuff. She's one of the person I trust the most, even if because for her I'm very hypochondriac, but well, being the daughter of a doctor and grow up with all that hospital stuff, those ill people and knowing more illness than most of the kids on the town made me realize how vulnerable we were, we could be ill by just touching anything, there's germs on everywhere, but well, while I can keep safe from illness to my beloved ones, everything will be alright.

When I ended my breakfast, I said bye to my Mom and went to the Bus stop that was nearby of my house.

I was there, waiting alone, watching how the cars pass driving down the street, when I saw the bus stopping in front of me

_''Good morning, Rocky''_ I said while I entered into the bus

_''Morning, Teri''_ he answered with a smile on his face

I walked in the bus and I sat into the first seat I saw, who for my luck, were empty. I sat by the window and started to listen to music , It sounded All I Need from Radiohead, it seems that it will be another melancholic travel ..

**_I'm the next act_**

**_Waiting in the wings_**

**_I'm an animal_**

**_Trapped in your hot car_**

**_I am all the days_**

**_That you choose to ignore_**

When I heard that part I could feel how my eyes was starting to feel strange, like when you want to cry, as if this song was dedicated to me, I could feel like every verse was matched to my situation and how I been feeling so long, but I didn't want to cry, I was happy because today I would see him, and with some luck, he'll talk me, I just had to be brave enough

**_I am a moth_**

**_Who just wants to share your light_**

**_I'm just an insect_**

**_Trying to get out of the night_**

I almost broke at this part of the song, as always, but this time, it was different, I don't know why. I could feel how someone was touching my shoulder,

_''I think I know who it is, it could be.. ? '' _I thought, I turned off the music and saw him

_''Can I sit here''_ he said gently

_ ''Sure''_ I replied trying to keep cool, even if in my mind, everything was going crazy

_''How are you?''_ he asked worried

_''Fine I guess, why?_

_''Well, yesterday you looked like sad or something, and I worried you know''_

_''Oh .. well, thanks ..''_ In that moment, I was trying to hold on the tears of happiness, I felt so alive at that moment.

_"So .. Penny told you about the history report?"_ he said trying to keep the conversation

_"Yes, she did, but we need one more to fill the group"_

_"Yes, but that doesn't matter really .."_

_"Oh ... Ok "_

There was an annoying silence, we looked into our eyes, I was about to tell him something, but the bus stopped, we had arrived at school, damn my luck.

_"Well Teri.. why don't you lunch with me and Darwin?"_

_"You mean it, really?"_

_"Of course"_

_"That would be lovely, see you at lunch then"_

_"Alright, see you then" _

He went out the bus, I stayed there, in my sit, thinking about what he had said

_" " Why don't you lunch with us" "_

I feel like in ecstasy, I hadn't felt like this since so many time, but in my ecstasy, I didn't notice that the bus had started again, when I realized that I wasn't anymore in front of the school, I was like 5 blocks away

*sigh*

_"Well, at least it was worth it"_ I told to myself

While I was walking to the school, I thought that why would Gumball invite me, someone who is nearby invisible, to lunch with him.

_" I mean, there's have to be a cause, maybe he felt sorry for me when he saw me alone, and just want to talk with me for that "_ I told to myself, but that idea depressed me a bit

_"Or maybe he just wants to talk with me as with another person"_ I though trying to avoid my first idea

_''Well, it's seem that this day will be full of surprises, I just hope that everything goes like it been doing so far''_

I walked in my way to school, I arrived late, but I really didn't care, I felt so happy anyway, that no one could make me feel bad, nor my feelings or the bullies, for the first time in many time, I felt brave.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks!**

**Till the next chapter, review your suggestions or anything please :)**

**See ya c:**


	3. Chapter 3

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

I was waiting to the hour of lunch with anxiety, I wanted to be with him, finally he had talked me, I couldn't believe that he did it, I waited for this moment for so many time that I had lost the count, since I was in Kinder till now, today it was going to be the day when the wall finally fall, and I was about to see what's in the other side of it, finally.

The day seems to pass so slowly, I really miss Penny, she's my best friend, I always spend the most of the day with her, I feel the hallways more empty that ever, my locker was next to her, so even on that I was never alone, she has always been by my side, since I knew her at the park when we were little, she had always supported me, in my highs and in my lows, and I wish it could be always like that, but with my for feelings Gumball, I can't see her as I always did , even if I dislike it, she, my best friend, is my rival.

_''Hi''_ I heard behind my locker door, I closed my locker and saw Darwin

_''Hi Darwin''_ I said smiling at him

_''How are you?''_

_''Just here .. and you?''_

_''Oh well I'm ... ''_ *ring* The bell rang, it was time to go to class

_'' Gotta go Darwin, I have to go the bathroom, see you in class''_

_''Fine, see you then ..''_ he said

* * *

During the class, Ms. Simian was talking about Literature, I felt very interested when she talked about ''Types of love'' in the literature.

_''Listen up, Kids!. Today we'll going to talk about a vital topic in Literature, the types of love in Literature, you're maybe asking why if there's only one type of love?, but you surely don't know any classics novel as Don Quixote of La Mancha. In that novel, an hidalgo called Alonso Quijano designates a farm girl called Aldonza Lorenzo as his princess, as his lady lover, renaming her Dulcinea, that's an example of idealized love, a love who is perfect and unachievable, because Don Quixote never realized that his lady is just another peasant, but he stills worships her, in this love, the idealization it's generated about how must be the love and how must be the loved'' _

_''But why the love has to be unachievable'' someone asked_

_''Because no one is perfect, Don Quixote was a mad men, he thought that some mills were giants and tried to be a knight-errand in the XVII century. Dulcinea never spoke with him or met him, he was crazy''_

_''But he kept worshipping her, that have to mean something'' _I thought

_''There's other types of love like the courtly love, a Medieval type of love, where the love may or not correspond and the lady is seen as a cruel lord, and the men as his vassal, this type of love is supposed to be secret and dangerous''_

I was watching how Gumball was sleeping, he looked so peaceful, I wonder what he is dreaming about, about his family, about Penny or maybe .. me?

_''But why is supposed to be secret?'' _I asked

_''Because the lady is usually in love with other men, even if she's worshipped by her husband''_

_''Isn't that heartless?''_

_''She doesn't care, she can do it, he is her vassal, not necessarily the love has to be corresponded to the ''lover'' ''_

_''So he maybe just loves the wrong one?''_

_''Maybe, but love can be cruel sometimes''_

_''You can tell?'' _I thought

The class continued as normal, I was thinking about what Ms. Simian said about love, even if it's in Literature, love is cruel, but fair

*ring* *ring*

It was time for lunch.

I felt so nervous, I didn't know what I was going to say, I waited this day for so many time, that I never thought what to say in a situation like this, so I went to the cafeteria in blank.

* * *

There I was, in the cafeteria, looking for him

I saw how a blue hand raised, it was him, he was pretty far, I went there and sit with him, but Darwin was missing

_''Hi ..''_ I said nervously

_''Hi, Teri''_

_''How's been your day?''_

_''Boring as always, I really miss Penny''_

_''Yeah, I miss her a bit too''_

_''You do?''_

_''Well, just a bit.''_

_''Why?''_

_''Ow, you know .. everyone thinks I'm crazy about her, but I don't know how true is that''_

_''I don't understand''_

_''*gasp* Everyone thinks that I'm losing my mind for her, but in fact, I don't know what's happening to me, I mean, there are others girls and stuff, but I had never felt really understood by one of them, they're so superficial, I mean, no one has asked me how I feel in a long time, you know?''_

_''What do you mean?''_

_''Me neither, just ignore me''_

_''Anyway, where's Darwin?''_

_''He felt sick, he went to the Nurse's office''_

_''Oh ..''_

_'' And how do you feel?''_

_''Mmm .. fine I think, why the question?_

_''Why don't you eat anything?''_

_''I don't know''_

_''That's bad, you should eat something''_

_''Oh, don't worry, I'll survive, I always do.''_

_''Why?''_

_''Because I'm used to hide away from what I think is bad or doesn't makes me any good, I act like a turtle sometimes, I just show me when I really feel safe, but when I feel in danger, I just hide in my shell''_

_''Like what?''_

_''I don't know..''_

_''I know I don't know you well, Teri, but I really worry about you''_

_''Why would you worry about me?, if you never notice me''_

_''That's not true.. I know that you had faced very hard times before, Teri, and I admire you, it might sound weird from an almost stranger, but it's true''_

_''How do you know that?..''_

_''Penny told me''_

_''Damn...''_

_''You don't have to worry, I want to be your friend''_

_''I don't know, many had said that and they all had failed me..''_

_''I promise I won't fail you''_

_''You promise?''_

_''With my life''_

I could feel how our heads we're getting closer, I can't stop looking in his eyes, his beautiful eyes, he's doing the same than me, for the first time, I can see the spark in his eyes, but this time, those eyes are looking at me. We stopped when we realized that we were almost about to touch each other lips

_''Oh ... I'm really sorry for that!, I didn't mean that, I swear''_ he said

_''Don't worry, just tell me.. How do you feel?''_

_''Thanks to you, I feel happy''_

_'' You're welcome''_

When we left the cafeteria, we went together to my locker, I had just gained a friend, one of those you want to be more than ''a friend'', but well, the time will say that, but while, I can hold his hand when we're alone, just as ''friends''

* * *

**Seems that things are getting warmer, how will be Penny's reaction to this?**

**Find out in the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading and review please!**

**Till the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

The days had passed, he had finally noticed me, I pull out the wall of shyness and saw what was behind it, we. I think he understands me, maybe he had passed the same thing that me so many trying to be liked by someone, that he sees himself in me, or maybe, he see me as his ''friend'', even if we don't look like that, or at least, I don't see us like that.

He keeps having lunch with me, we laugh together as we as surely never did, we talk about things that we surely had never heard talk before, but when we look into our eyes, I can feel how the flame starts burning, how the butterflies fly in my stomach and I can see how his eyes starts to shine when we look into our eyes, looking through them to watch for our souls, I definitely love him, but I'm not going to tell him now, it's just too soon, but we're ''friends'' as he said.

But .. there was something that was eating me from the inside

I hadn't told Penny about ''this'', she hasn't come to class since that day, she's been really sick, but tomorrow she's coming back to school. I hope she don't get upset with me or something, I mean, she'll find out one way or another, it should be better that she knows for me and not by others, I guess.

* * *

The next day, I spent most of the day thinking about how I'll tell Penny about my feelings for Gumball. Today Penny will finally come back to school, this made me very happy, but a bit scared, what if she doesn't approve it?

''She'll surely understand me, she's been my best friend since so many years, that she'll support me on this. But what if not? ... I don't want to lose my best friend for something like this really, but I really love him .. oh well'' I thought, but I felt someone touching my shoulder

_''Hi Teri'' I heard from behind, it was her_

_''Oh hi, Penny!. You finally came back, I missed you!''_

_''Yeah .. how are things going?''_

_''Well, nothing like unusual''_

_''Yeah, I have to leave, see ya ..''_

She went down through the hallway, I asked to myself why she's acting so weird, but maybe she just feels bad again.

* * *

I went to class, I entered and sat next to Gumball, he talked me during all the class, I couldn't pay attention to nothing but his eyes.. and his lips, he's so lovely with me, he whisper me in the ears and makes me feel like if I'm in heaven, just as if were .. something else, but not. I turned and I saw Penny, she was looking at us, not with anger or with hate, but with sadness, a sadness so deep that I could see it thought her eyes. But when she noticed me, she turned quickly.

_''What happens? ''_ he asked me

_''Nothing, don't worry''_

The day continued as usual, Penny hasn't talked to me, she keeps distance, like if she wants to be far from me, but she doesn't know that something like that hurts me very deep. When I tried to talk to her in the lockers, she avoid me and went before I reach her

_''Hey Penny!''_ I said to her, but she ignored it

_''Why you're ignoring me?_ '' I continued

_''I can't tell you, Teri, sorry.. ''_

_''But why not .. , we're best friends ..''_

_''That's why I can't .. it's not Ok.. ''_

_''But why ..''_

_''Never mind''_ she said to me and went off, leaving me behind

I couldn't do nothing more than cry, I draw some tears, those ran over my face, from my eyes to my cheeks, I sat on the floor and bowed my head

_''Teri .. are you alright?''_

_I looked up and saw, it was Darwin_

_''Yeah .. sure ''_

_''You doesn't sound so good''_

_''Of course I don't feel good,Darwin!''_

_''Sorry .. and why it is?_

_''It's complicated''_

_''But you can tell me .. ''_

_''Why ..''_

_''...''_

He didn't know what to say, he froze

_''...''_

_''I L .. ''_

I could imagine what he was about to say

_''Please, don't''_

_''Why''_

_''Because I like someone else ..''_

_''Who ..''_

_''I can't tell you''_

_''But why ..''_

_''This just makes it worst, I mean, I nearly know you, you'd never talked me for more than 10 minutes''_

_''Does it matter?''_

_''For me, yes''_

_''But for me, no''_

_''Please, stop it''_

_''I don't care, just to let you know, I like you, since Kinder, but surely you don't care.''_

_''...''_

_''You're full selfness''_

He said that and started to cry, he felt just like I, but, in this case, he had been rejected

* * *

I went from heaven to hell in this day, I was so happy at the start of it, but I couldn't believe that it could end so badly, I just wanted to stay at home and don't do anything, at least, the day has ended and I could get to home to rest ..

But there he was, waiting for me, Gumball saw the tears in my face and asked me

_''Why so sad, Teri''_

_''Oh Gumball, it's just so much ..''_

_''But don't worry, I'm here to hear you. Come on, I'll take you home''_

_We started to walk together, I couldn't avoid to ask him why he was like that with me_

_''Why you're so good with me, if you even know me''_

_''I know you since we were kids, that now we're closer is a different thing''_

_''When we were kids we never talked..''_

_''And who cares? The matter is that we knew us, and that we'd been always so close, but so far too''_

_''It's a coincidence that you're holding my hand now?''_

_''No ...''_

He was holding my hand, I could feel how my paper heart was starting to beat , he was right, we know each other since years,but then, we didn't talk, but now we do .. maybe it's just destiny, maybe the time wasn't a problem to love someone, maybe it was time to tell him about my feelings ..

I didn't notice, but we were in the front of my house, I was so close this time ..

_''I want to invite you to the park, I'll show you something''_

_''Oh .. Ok''_

_''What's the matter?''_

_''...''_

_''What?''_

_''I want to show to you something too''_

_''Well, I'll take that as a yes ..''_

_''Of course''_

_''Tomorrow, 6 P.M, don't be late''_

_''I'll try''_

* * *

**What will Gumball show to Teri?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Till then! **

**See ya !**


	5. Chapter 5

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

I was at the park, it was 5:55 PM, it was a cold day, I sat in a bench that I saw at the distance, I thought:

_''Maybe, the great moment had finally came, I'll be ready enough for it? Should I wait? Maybe this wasn't a good idea ... _

_''No, today is the day, I must be brave..''_

I don't really care, I just want to see him, only in that moment I'll know if I am ready or not. The day was very cold, it was snowing since yesterday's night, so I put on my bonnet I waited there, watching the snow falling from the sky

_''Hey there'' _I heard in the distance

It was him, he was getting closer, he wore a gray jacket and his typical pants, he didn't have anything on his hands, so I guess that he has nothing to show me, at least, physically

_'' Hi ..'' I s_aid a bit disappointed

''_It's really cold, isn't it?''_

_''Yeah .. I think''_

_''Mmm..''_

_''Why did you asked me to go to the park with you?''_

_''To show you something''_

_''Something like ..?''_

_''Something really beautiful''_

_''Like?''_

_''You just wait here ..''_

_''... you know that the day is very cold to be outside for nothing, Gumball..''_

I was about to leave, but he asked me to stay for a while

_''Oh, please, just stay a bit more ..''_

_''Ok ..''_

I was freezing, I couldn't believe that he took me to the park to freeze me, he's such a dick..

I was so stupid ..

I was looking to the ground, but he touched my shoulder and said

_''There it is, you see it?_

_''What ..?''_

_''Look at the sky ..''_

I look up and saw something that amazed me..

It was the northern lights, they were in all the imaginable colours, flying all over our heads, they brighten in the sky as Christmas lights. Their lights illuminated our faces and the town, making it look like if the town was a place that never sleeps, it was .. amazing. The snow reflected all the colours, making seem like if the park was a very surrealistic place, even I had to ask to myself if I was sleep or not..

_''Did you think that I brought you here for nothing?''_

_''Gumball .. this is so beautiful''_

_''Did you know that in the past, the people used to think that the aurora were the gods fighting a massive battle?''_

_''No really..''_

_''Do you know why I brought you here?''_

_''No..''_

_''I remember that when I was a child, my mother used to take me to the park to see the northern lights every afternoon, we waited on this bench together for the lights and then we waited for the sunset, I remember that as if that was yesterday, that were the best moments that I had ever spent with someone, it was so special for me. Had you ever seen the lights in such a perfect way? ..''_

_''No, I had never seen the northern lights like this. When I was younger, my mother was always working, so I had to spent the time alone at home, even now that I had grown up, I don't see her that much ... . I know she loves me, but I wish I could see her more often, I feel really alone sometimes and there's nobody that I could talk to except for you and Penny ..''_

_''But, I'll be here for you..''_

_''Thanks..''_

I felt so needed of love at that moment, he's so close to me, he understands me, he feels me, I need him.

___''Teri, did you know that if you ask to the Aurora a wish, that wish will come true?''_

___''I really hope so''_

___''Me too really''_

___''And what do you wish?..''_

___''I won't tell you, because if I tell you, it won't come true''_

___''Oh..''_

There was a small silence, but somehow, it wasn't an awkward one, I kept staring at him, he was doing the same, the heat between us could be felt in the air. Quickly, I asked him something

_''What do you think when you see those lights?''_

_''I remember why did I brought you here''_

_''And why was that for?''_

_''Because, this place is so special for me, this is my favourite place to be, I sit here everyday since I was little. I always come here to think about everything and everybody, and ... you'd been my most recurrent think since a while..''_

_''Why ..''_

_''I don't know, so for that I wanted to take here, I wanna find out why''_

_''But it have to be for something else''_

_''Like what could be..?''_

_''I don't know, what do you feel? How's Gumball Watterson feeling now?_

_''I feel .. weird''_

_''A weird feel like ..?''_

_''I don't know .. I hadn't feel like this .. in my life''_

_''Mmm...''_

_''Anyways, I remember a poem .. it comes like this_

_What's that I feel?_  
_I really don't know_  
_I just know that the northern lights_  
_Come out of my mouth_  
_The colours just spread_  
_For all over the sky_  
_The colours from it_  
_They attracted us tonight_  
_They had caught us right now_  
_electrified the breath_  
_The yours and mine_  
_Uniting our bodies_  
_Becoming just one_  
_How beauty is that what I feel_  
_How crazy is this_  
_The northern lights_  
_Had taken us to sky ''_

The poem touched me deep down..

He feels just like me, and now he was on the offensive..

_''Gumball, that was ..''_

_''I know, I suck at poetry, but I really needed to express what I feel''_

_''And what do you feel?''_

_''I don't know .. why don't you tell me?''_

_''Because I don't know what you could say ..''_

_''Give it a try, I promise I don't bite ..''_

I looked into his eyes so deep, that I could see his soul, the only thing that I could do, was to get closer to him..

My lips were getting closer to his

My paper heart was about to explode, I was on my climax, it was now .. or never

Our lips were almost touching, I could feel his breath, it was time

...

_''This was what you wished..?_

_''No, this...''_

Our lips collided, finally, the moment that I waited for so long, since kindergarten, was now, after so many years, becoming true ..

It was glorious.

* * *

**What will happen to Teri's friendship with Penny after she finds out what happened?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**See you then !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll take note of the ideas and suggestions :D**

*********** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

Our lips separated, I was astonished about what happened, now I could bet he feels puzzled as I do ...

_''What just happened?'' I asked amazed_

_''I don't know ... I just felt that I had to do that''_

_''But ... Did you feel it''?_

_''Of course I did, Teri, I needed to do it''_

_''But why, Gumball''?_

_''Because I really feel like that with you, even if we hadn't been friends for a long time, you make me feel different every moment I'm with you''_

_''You make me feel the same way ...''_

_''So ... what we're going to do now?'' he asked me_

_''I don't know, I mean, everyone thinks that you have a crush on Penny, even she thinks that, but ... '' I said_

_''We'll have more time to think about the future, but now, let's live this moment'' He interrupted me_

_''Carpe Diem?''_

_''If you want to call it that way, fine ...''_

We spent the rest of the afternoon together, waiting for the sunset ...

_''Penny knows about us?'' He asked me, I could notice that he sounded a bit worried_

_''I don't know, we hadn't talked since days''_

_''Why? ...''_

_''I don't know, maybe she noticed about us in the lockers''_

_''Mmm ...''_

_''Maybe I'll have talk to her''_

_''Yes .. I think so'' He said_

We saw how the sun hid in the mountains, it was such a beautiful scene, he leaned his head on my shoulder and I rubbed it, I could hear his purr, it was a soft and sweet purr of pure satisfaction. In that moment, I felt so complete, nothing could ruin that moment, he made feel as if I was in heaven, with him.

_''It's getting late, you want me to take you home?'' He asked me_

I saw my clock, it was already 8 PM, my mom must be asking where I could be

_''Please'' I said_

He took my hand and we walked across the park, in 10 minutes we were in the front of my house, I didn't want to tell him good-bye, but he had to go to his house too, I would be unfair if I asked him to stay

_'' Here we are'' He said_

_''Well, I think this is the goodbye''_

_''Yeah ...''_

_'' I hope you had a good time with me, Teri''_

_''It was the best day of my life ...'_

_''And it won't be the last, I swear'' He said to me, I just giggled_

_''I'll see you tomorrow at school?''_

_''You can bet'' He said_

I kissed his cheek and left, when I entered in my house, I saw through the window, but he was gone

* * *

The next day, I went to school as usual, the street were still with a lot of snow, but the schools were open

I called Penny to her mobile, but she didn't answer me

_''Why she's doing this to me? ..''_

I hadn't seen Gumball in the whole day, he's been missing too, so I spent the most of the day in the nurse's office again, as in the old days

_''Hi, Teri, I hadn't seen you around in a while''_

_''Hi, Nurse, I've been busy, sorry''_

_''Ow .. You don't need to tell me, you've been with that blue cat, don't you?'' She asked me_

_''How could she know about it ...? I asked to myself_

_''Yes ...''_

_''I knew that someday you two would be together''_

_''We're not together'' I said annoyed_

_''Oh ... but you're more than friends, right?''_

_''Well .. I don't know''_

_''It's okay, you two seem to be really united, but his brother told me that you were his girlfriend''_

_''Darwin?'' I asked puzzled_

_''Yes, the other day he told me that''_

_ ''Well, he's wrong, he's not my boyfriend...''_

_''Yet...'' she said giggling_

_''Anyway, have you seen Penny? I asked her_

_''Mmm not really, the last time she came here, she didn't talk to much, she said that she had to go home''_

_''When?''_

_''Yesterday, my dear''_

_''Yes .. I think that I'll go to her house to today, she doesn't answer to her phone neither''_

_''Ok honey, I have to do something now. It was good to see you again, Teri, I hope you come here more often, sometimes, it's good to have someone to talk to''_

_''Yes, Nurse, see you around !'' I said while I was heading to the door_

The rest of the day was really boring. When I got out of the school, I went to Penny's house to talk with her, I knocked the door and her mother opened

_''Oh, Hi Teri!''_

_''Hi, Ms. Fitzgerald, it's Penny in home?''_

_''Yes dear, she's upstairs , come in''_

_''Thanks''_

As I went upstairs, I could hear nothing more than silence, I entered in her room and saw her there, lying in her bed, like if she was dead or else

_''Hi Penny ...''_

_''...''_

_''.. I came to see you, I hadn't seen you in a while and I'm worried about you ''_

_''Leave now'' she said, I could hear the hostility in her voice_

_'' But, I just want to talk with you, you have ignored me in the last time, and I want to know why...''_

_''I don't care, you have made my life miserable''_

_''But I didn't do anything to you''_

_''No? you took away Gumball from me... How could you do it? I trusted you, I thought you were my best friend,Teri, and you never told me that you liked him too, that you kissed him in the park, what I thought about it or else, you didn't care about what I thought ...''_

_''I didn't wanted to hurt you, Penny'' I said, I was holding the tears_

_''But you did ... and the wound won't heal easily...''_

_''Please, forgive me...''_

_''I don't want to see you, Teri ... please, leave''_

_''...''_

I walked through the door with my head down, I couldn't believe that Penny hated me now ... For one moment I thought to myself

_''It was worth it?''_

* * *

That night I called Gumball, I really needed to talk to someone

_''Gumball?''_

_''Teri ... It's 2 AM, what happens?''_

_''I need to talk to someone, Penny hates me ...''_

_''Did you told her about us?''_

_''No...''_

_''But then who told her about us..?_

_I remembered that when I talked with the nurse, she told me that Darwin was saying that me and Gumball were together..._

_''I don't know ...'' I lied to him_

_''Well, don't worry ... I mean, we'll talk to her and she will understand you''_

_''I don't understand ... why she got so mad? She's supposed to have to support me, she's my best friend ...''_

_''Teri, you have to understand, that ...''_

_''What?''_

_''That I like you, there's no one that makes me feel so good as you do''_

_''Seriously...?_

_''I promise, and there's no one that can put us apart'' He said_

_''Even if we're just ''friends''?''_

_''Even if we're special ''friends'' ''_

_''Why you didn't go to school today? I looked for you everywhere but you weren't there''_

_''I didn't enter to the school, I went to the park instead''_

_''Why?''_

_''To think''_

_''About?''_

_''Us''_

_''What about that of ''Let's live the moment'' ?''_

_''We'll have time to live it, but it will be nice to live it together, don't you think?''_

_'' That would be ... lovely''_

_''Well Teri, I'll talk to Penny tomorrow, now you should go to sleep''_

_''I'll go only with one condition'' I said_

_''Which?''_

_''That you will be in my dreams''_

_''Only if you're in mine too''_

_''See you there, then'' I said hanging off the phone_

_''It could be too soon to tell him that I love him? I thought before falling sleep_

_ Maybe, we were bound to falling in love ..._

* * *

**_What will happen when Gumball talks with Penny about Teri?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_See you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

The next day, I waited for Gumball at the bus stop as everyday, but he didn't appear, again.

_''It's the second time he says that he'll take the bus with me and he didn't appear'' I thought_

I entered in the bus and saw that there was Darwin, staring me from the back of the bus

_''Creep ...''_

I kept thinking about what he told me Yesterday, but I didn't saw Penny neither, so I couldn't talk with her, I was alone ... Again.

I sat in my typical seat and I kept watching the window till the bus arrived at school, I got off the bus and entered in the school, the day passed normally till the last class, it was psychology. Ms. Simian teached us about the differences about emotions and feelings ...

_''Well class, today we're going to learn about feelings and emotions, you certainly all of you must think that they're pretty the same, but in fact they're very different ...'' Ms. Simian said_

I looked around but I didn't see neither Gumball or Penny, in fact, that day the class was almost ''empty'', there was only 6 seats occupied, in which we were only Me, Bobert, Tina, Darwin, Leslie and Carrie, but the rest didn't appeared, it wasn't even Flu season, so it was very strange really

_''... The emotions are the feeling or perception of the elements and relationships of reality or imagination, like when we see something new, you feel fear or curiosity, with the emotions, we can say that we like something or we don't like something, with it we have a perception of our world and how we feel it. Finally, emotions are intense but temporary, we protect our mind from the harm of the external world and in basis of that, we react.'' She said to the class, but no one was listening her, except me._

_''And feelings ... the feelings are the result of emotions, they form an emotional conclusion about life, how to live it, and more importantly, how to survive physically and mentally in a world of chaos. When this happens a feeling is born. The feelings are of long duration, but way more slight than emotions'' She concluded._

_''Darwin, what could be an emotion?'' Ms. Simian asked him_

_''I guess that fear, Ms. Simian, it prepares us for something immediate and we take actions in base of that''_

_''Well said, Darwin, but what if the fear is constant and we concludes that there's something that cause us that emotion, it becomes a feeling?''_

_''I'll put an example, Teri has fear of losing someone, she becomes aware of the dangers of losing him, she reacts with fear, her body prepares to defend herself and then she interprets the situation and proceeds with her reaction to that. If she loses him, there will be a feeling of depression and bitterness, because it's her way to anticipate the danger of being hurt, again._

_''That's an very accurate comment, Darwin, good work!'' She said happy because someone understood_

_''The heck is he talking about, he doesn't even know me and talks about me'' I stood from my seat outraged_

_''TERI!, Calm down ... It was just an example'' She said_

_''Yes Teri, or it's your way to defend yourself?'' Darwin said with a grin_

I couldn't stand it, I grabbed my things and went out of the class, I went out from the school and I went to the park, where I hoped that he would be there, I looked around and didn't saw him, I sat on our bench and cried for a while, I drawn some tears that ran from my eyes to my cheeks

_''Why he says he will come, but he don't '' I thought_

I stood there, looking at the mountains, waiting for the northern lights, the ones I knew that wouldn't appear ...

_''Just like that day ...''_

I finally stopped crying and went to Gumball's house, he'll for sure be there, where else he could be?. As I got closer, I saw a figure coming out of the house, it was him ... but he was coming out with someone ... else

I hid behind the bushes and waited. I Poke out my head and saw...

It was definitely Gumball .. he grabbed the hand of someone

.. It was Penny ...

When I saw that, I hid my head again and broke down in tears

In that moment, the world fell apart, my weak paper heart passed through a crusher and it was now broken into pieces, when I saw that scene, I wanted to run, runaway as far as I could, I felt how a huge mass of desperation fell into my shoulders, and it was letting me breathless...

I couldn't hear what they're talking about, but it was a really short conversation, I could hear him saying Goodbye and entering into his house and she just left

I decided to go home, there was nothing that I could do there ...

_''I knew this was going to happen...''_

If Darwin's theory about my feelings was right, now I was in the phase of reaction, but ...

_''How could I react if I love him ... ''_

_''He'll never find out that someday, I loved him with my whole heart, but now ... I feel that I barely know him. How could he do this to me? ..._

_I thought I was .._

_... Special''_

In that moment, my phone rang, it was an entering message, it was from Gumball...

_''Finally everything is over, Teri, now I can say ... I love you''_

_''Yes ... it's seems that everything is over.'' I said as I erased his number from my contact list._

* * *

**The storm has started**

**Teri will ever find out what they were talking?**

**Gumball lied to Teri?**

**Darwin's theory was right?**

**Find out in the next chapter :D**

**See you then !**


	8. Chapter 8

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

Everything is lost, everything is senseless...

I knew that was going to happen

Fuck it.

* * *

A week had passed since I saw Gumball with Penny

I've been in my house since then, lying in my bed

_''I can't cry, I can't feel, I can't live''_

I keep getting messages from him, I just let them there, I don't want to know nothing of him, I don't want to know nothing from no one. I can realize now, that no one really cared about me, no one has asked for me, the only person that seemed to care about me, betrayed me.

My mom knocked my door

_''Teri, I don't know what happens to you, but you have to go to school,honey''_

_''Leave me alone, mom''_

_''Come on Teri, you know I will always be there for you, but you have to trust me''_

_''Just go, please, I want to be alone''_

I heard her walking away from my door, I kept in my bed till I was about to fall sleep, but I got a call from Carrie, which was something very unusual, since we didn't talk so much

_''Hi, Teri. How are you doing?'' She asked_

_''Hi, Carrie... fine I guess'' _

_''That's good, you know, I haven't seen you around for a while, it's everything ok?''_

I was a bit puzzled, she wasn't so close to me

_''Well, I don't know if I can tell you,Carrie''_

_''Oh... if you don't want to, don't do it, it's okay, I just worried because I hadn't seen you in a couple of days, that's all''_

_''Thanks... really, thanks''_

_''Don't worry, well... if there's anything I can do for you, just call me or come to my house''_

_''I'll do it, thanks''_

_''Well... see ya'' She said cutting off the phone, nervously_

_''That was weird ...'' I thought before falling sleep_

* * *

I woke up in the morning, the day was cloudy and very cold, I wasn't intended to go out, in fact I wanted to stay at home, doing my daily routine of nothing, but I felt that I had to do something, but I didn't knew what was it...

I called Carrie, I wanted to hang out with someone, and if she was my last option...

_''Oh, hi Carrie!''_

_''What's up, Teri?_

_''Mmm nothing, I was thinking about if we could hang out or something, you know, to talk or something?''_

_''You know that you can count on me''_

_''Well, perfect!''_

_''What about in my house, now?''_

_''See you there then, Carrie!''_

I cut off the phone and went downstairs, my mom wasn't at home so I just took my keys and went out, I walked to the nearest bus stop and waited

20 minutes after I was in front of the house of Carrie

_''It's ... creepy'' I thought when I saw her house, a abandoned house_

I knocked the door, but before my hand touched the door, the door opened

I could feel a shiver running down through my body

I entered into the abandoned house...

_''Carrie ... anyone? ''_

I felt how something jumped over me, I screamed as my paper lungs let me

I could hear a deep laugh

It was Carrie

_''You should have seen your face'' she said laughing_

_''You almost kill me'' I said annoyed_

_''It was just a joke to make you smile, don't take it to serious,please'' She said while she stopped laughing, now she sounded worried_

I kept staring at her, but I couldn't about to laugh

She laughed with me too

We laughed together really hard, I hadn't laughed like this in years

I hugged her and she let me

_''What we can do now?'' I asked her_

_''Well, I don't know, what do you want to do?''_

_''I don't know, really''_

_''But you invited me here, Carrie''_

_''Well... I invited you because I worried about you''_

_''Why?''_

_''Because you're always in school, but I hadn't seen you in days and that was weird, you know'' She said_

_''That's ... sweet'' I said puzzled_

_''Hey, I know what we can do... has you ever done cookies?''_

_''No... I can't, I could cut myself or burn me with the oven'' I said_

_''Oh, come on... we'll have a good time!''_

_''Ok, but only if we eat them later''_

_''Of course!''_

We went to her kitchen, It was very odd, the oven was grey and I didn't knew how to bake cookies, so I just followed what Carrie was doing, she was amazing at the kitchen, she talked me about her life, about how she had problems with her parents, so she moved to the abandoned house, but they reconciled and they usually came here to see her. She was very lonely too, just as me, she fell that no one liked her, but she likes someone, she doesn't tell me, so I just change the topic.

The cookies were almost ready, something really strange happened, I feel really ... strange

_''Teri, you have some dough in your back'' She said_

_''Ewww, take it off from me!''_

_''Relax , I'm cleaning you''_

_''W-what are you doing''_

_''The dough leaves stains, so I'll lick it off'' she said_

_''O-oh... Ok''_

I felt her tongue licking my back, the dough was gone

She got her head away from my back

_''Yep, we're ready now'' She said happily _

I was some kind disturbed, I kinda ... liked that

She turned and I stared at her, she did the same

_''It's been a nice day together''_

_''Yes... It's good to know that there's someone I can talk to'' I said_

_''Yes... maybe we could hang out some other day again'' she said_

_''I'll love to, but know it's getting late, so I'll go home'' _

_''Ok, I hope to see you soon, sweetheart'' She said_

I kept looking at her, she got closer to me, I was so scared about what was going to happen, she got closer and closer, I could feel her breath

I knew what was going to happen, I just closed my eyes...

I didn't want that, but in some other way, I wanted

She kissed me... on the cheek

I opened my eyes and saw her, she was smiling

_''Smile, Teri, you know that out here there's plenty people who want you to smile''_

I gave a smile and left the house

_''What was that...?'' I asked to myself_

_I knew what it was, but I didn't want to know_

* * *

**Will the friendship of Teri and Carrie progress?**

**or else?**

**What will happen with Gumball?**

**or Penny?**

**See you till the next chapter ! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

******* Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

Since I had that ''meet'' with Carrie, thing hadn't been the same than before

Everything is so... awkward

But I hadn't seen Gumball in a while, I kinda miss him...

But hey, he let me go, so I'll just ... go

* * *

In the school I spend most of the time alone (again...). Since some time, I been receiving calls from Gumball, I hadn't seen him in a while, he might be with Penny now, I was just a nuisance for her and him, I was a step that had to be forgotten, he chose it and I just accept it.

I stayed out of class, I didn't feel well, though my germophobia has been controlled for some time, occasionally I feel it isn't, so I went to the Nurse's office.

_''What happens, Teri?'' She asked me_

_''I don't feel well, my body is full of hives'' _

_''Teri, you have nothing on your body...''_

_''Yes, I have, how can't you see them?'' I said to her pointing my body_

_''Teri... you just drawn that, I saw you'' _

_''Hmm... No, I don't''_

_''But why there's a pencil on your pocket?''_

_''...''_

_''Anyway, how are you doing, little liar?''_

_''Fine I guess...''_

_''Really? Cause Darwin told me that you aren't fine...''_

_''Why he talks about me?! I don't even know him!''_

_''I don't know, he's pretty weird''_

_''You can tell?''_

_''I mean, I don't know him well too, but he just comes here to tell me that, and then he leaves''_

_''He's a maniac, please ignore him''_

_''He told me that Gumball is with Penny...''_

_''I don't want to talk about it, please...''_

_''Ok, Teri.. but remember, please don't do anything stupid, I'm your friend and I'm here to help you in everything you need''_

_''Oh, don't worry, I won't do it again...''_

_''I'm glad to hear you say that''_

_''I have to go Nurse, see you around'' I said_

_''See ya, sweetheart'' She said with a grin on her face_

I left the Nurse's office, I didn't need to remember those dark days, specially with her.

* * *

At the lunch, I went as usual to sit with Carrie, but a familiar voice called me...

It was Gumball... he was sit next to Penny

_''... Bastard, when will he stop humiliating me?...'' I thought_

_''TERI !'' He yelled while he was getting closer _

_''Hi'' I said_

_''Why don't you answer my calls?''_

_''Oh, I don't want to''_

_''But why?''_

_''Better ask yourself, why should I answer your calls if you're with other person?'' I said annoyed_

_''What?''_

_''Well played, Gumball, you made me that you liked me''_

_''But... I do''_

_''But hey... fuck it'' I yelled, everyone who was close turned_

_''Why?''_

_''Ask yourself''_

_''I ... love you''_

_''Never use those words in vain, Gumball, never.'' I said without compassion_

_His face seemed as if someone stabbed him on the chest and pulled off his heart, just as I when I saw him with Penny_

_Maybe I exceed a bit, but hey_

_He deserved it._

I sit in the table were I always eat with Carrie, she seemed happy to see me. As we talked about our days, something that she said called my attention

_''So, how has things been doing?''_ She asked me

''_Nothing interesting Carrie, and you?''_

_''I heard about a rumour''_

_''What rumour?''_

_''Ow... you know, you're in it'' she said with a grin_

_''What!?'' I said puzzled_

_''Oh c'mon Teri, I know you already know'' She said laughing_

_''I promise I don't know..''_

_''Well my friend,I heard that Penny was dating someone...''_

_''Why she had to mention it?'' I thought to myself_

_''and that someone is ... Tobias!''_

_''... but she was with Gumball... I saw them''_

_''Hmm I don't think so, they're in good terms but nothing further than that''_

_''...So Gumball, it's single?''_

_''Yes, he is'' she answered me_

_Angst broke inside me and almost made me cry, Carrie noticed immediately__  
_

_''It's something wrong, Teri?''_

_''Everything...'' I said, I had ruined everything that I fought for..._

_''Let's go, I have to show you something'' She said worried_

* * *

She took me to gym's dressing room, there we sat in the benches, I was really nervous, it was very awkward being with her

.. alone

.. in the dressing room

_''Why we're here, Carrie?''_

_''I need to talk with you''_

_''About..?''_

_''Something that you should know..''_

_''What?''_

_''You're beautiful, Teri''_

_''...''_

_''I really think you're a great person, you're the most human person that I had ever known''_

_''Oh ... well''_

_''And I know you like Gumball since a time...'' She said_

_''A bit..''_

_''And... a little bird told me that you feel ''strange'' with me..''_

_In that moment, I froze, I didn't know what to answer_

_''... don't worry, your secret is safe with me..'' She said_

_''...Thanks'' _

_'' I feel the same...'' _

_''wow...''_

_She got closer to me_

_Oh no.. that feel again.. here we go.._

_.. she kissed my forehead and stepped back, I was shocked_

_''Do you know that when someone kisses you on the forehead, it's because she wants to protect you and wants you to be good at every moment. It's the purest of the kisses, it's unconditional'' She said_

_I was astonished.._

_''Even if don't know you so well Teri, I can tell that you're one of the best persons that I had ever met''_

_''Y-y-you too Carrie, you understand me just as I am''_

_''But there's other person that fully understands you'' she said smiling_

_''I know..''_

_''So.. you should go'' She said_

_''I don't feel brave enough...''_

_''Here, take my bow, it makes me feel brave''_

_''But .. we will keep being friends?'' I asked worried_

_''Of course, forever'' She said tearfully_

_''But Carrie...''_

_''Go.. I'll be alright'' She said with decision in her voice_

_''I hope someday...'' I heard her say in quietly_

And I went as she said, hoping that It won't be late for fixing what I've done

_''I hope..''_

* * *

**What will happen with Teri now?**

**Till the next chapter :D**

**pd: Thanks for the reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry if I hadn't been around for a while, I was busy with school and stuff, but from now I'll try to keep the continuity of the story till the end :)**

**If there's any grammar error, please remember that english isn't my mother tongue **

*********** Just for fun, I am not affiliated nor TAWOG or CN, all credits to Ben Bocquelet**

* * *

Finally , I went to find Gumball.

_''This is it'' I thought_

My hands were shaking and I was afraid of what will happen

''_I .. I went wrong for suspicious about Gumball, how could I have been so blind, he always tried to act well with me but I broke his poor heart..''_

I went to the last place where I saw him, the cafeteria. Now it was empty, there wasn't even a soul in there..

I saw my watch, it was 3:15 PM, everyone must be at their last class, maybe he's there. I went to the Biology class, and before entering, I saw across the window of door, he wasn't there .. or at least I couldn't see him..

I called him to his phone, but he didn't answer, I kept hearing his voice mail

_''Hi, this is Gumball Watterson, don't leave a message, because I don't know how to hear it, so I'll call you back'' _

_''Where might you be..'' I kept asking to myself_

* * *

I was hopeless, everything that could have been good, gone wrong because of my fault, because of my paranoia

I went to the Nurse's office, not for an illness or my germophobia, but for a comfort

_''Hey there, honey'' The nurse said_

_''Hi Nurse''_

_''Why the long face, Teri?''_

_''Have you ever felt in love?'' _I asked her, she looked me with some confusion

_''Am.. yes, of course''_

_''Did something went wrong?''_

_''Excuse me, Teri?''_

_''You know... like cheating or distrust''_

_''Oh.. that's something that I prefer to kept to myself, darling... sorry''_

_''Don't worry, it's ok'' I said._

For some moment, there was an annoying silence in the room, like if we had so much in common, but no one of us wanted to talk about it..

_''And Teri.. how it has been your ''friend'' ?'' _She said broking the ice

_''Fine, I guess..'' _

_''He came some hours ago.. he seemed really shocked''_

_''Seriously..?'' _I said quietly, trying to hide the fact that I was puzzled

_''Yes.. as if someone told him something that broke some part of him''_

She knew.

_''Excuse me...?'' I said_

_''You know what I am saying Teri'' She said before I could say anything_

_''...'' _

_''He went out the school, he came to ask me if I could justify him''_

_''So?...'' I asked clueless_

_''You're going for him'' She said with security_

_''And how?..'' _

_''With my justification''_

_''But... why?''_

_''Because I passed the same thing that you, but there was no one to help me when I needed it..'' _

I could done nothing more that stare at her and exclaim..

_''Thank you''_

* * *

I walked out of the school

_''Where might he be'' I asked to myself again_

I saw my clock again, it was 5:30 PM, the day went really fast and the sun was starting to hide in the hills

_''I have to hurry up..'' I thought_

I stopped in the front of a wall to think where he could be

He wouldn't go to his house, he needs a place to think and relax, and his house isn't exactly the best place for that.

I kept walking, think about where he could be, when a thought came into my mind.

_''Northern lights''_

_''That's it'' I exclaimed_

* * *

**_The end is near._**

**_All might end where all started? _**

**_Till the next chapter !_**

**_Please comment and review!_**


End file.
